


Forget Me Not

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: A small mishap late one night while Andy is out helping a fellow AA member in crisis leads to Sharon pacing the floors of the condo after midnight. As she waits for him to get home, what's going through her mind? More than anything, she's scared, but there's also an undercurrent of something else lurking beneath the surface. Once Andy gets home, will he finally get to the bottom of it or is this just something they don't talk about?





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this fic was inspired by a prompt I was sent by an anonymous follower on Tumblr. The prompt was: Sharon is dealing with some demons from her past and things Jack put her through. She has these flashbacks because of something Andy did or said. Whoever you are, anon, not sure if this was exactly what you were expecting, but this is what I ended up coming up with for this prompt. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Major Crime or any of its characters, but if I did this might’ve happened sometime in Season 5 after Sharon and Andy were already living together.

Sharon knew that Andy had gone to help a fellow AA member in crisis. That had been over four hours ago though and she hadn’t received even a text from him letting her know that he’d be home soon or that he’d be a little longer. 

Andy wasn’t usually the type not to call or at least text if he was gonna be home late that night. He was considerate like that in ways that her ex-husband hadn’t been and she appreciated that about him. She didn’t realize just how much appreciation she had for that particular gesture though until it was nearly midnight and she was pacing the floors of their condo waiting up for him.

She trusted Andy implicitly when it came to his sobriety. That wasn’t what she was worried about. No, it was what else could’ve possibly happened to him on the streets of LA at this time of night that might have prevented him from calling or texting her that made her anxious.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About half an hour later, Sharon heard the key in the door turn and the door unlocked as Andy walked through it.

No sooner had Andy walked through the door and closed it behind him and Sharon was running towards him and wrapping Andy in her arms. More to convince herself that he was actually there than anything else.

It wasn’t until he felt tears falling against his shoulder that he became concerned that this was about more than just him being late.

“Hey. It’s okay. I’m right here,” Andy comforted her.

As Sharon pulled back to look at him, her eyes were watery and she was sniffling as she said, “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Sharon. Talk to me. What’s going on?” Andy asked her.

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid,” Sharon told him.

“No it’s not, babe. Come on. Talk to me. Tell me why you’re upset,” Andy prompted her.

“I was worried about you when you didn’t call or text and it was getting late. I wasn’t sure if something bad had happened to you,” Sharon told him.

Andy knew it was deeper than that, but he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and said, “The damn thing died and I forgot to put the charger back in the car this morning.”

Sharon laughed at the silly events that had led her to pace the floor and then eventually start crying at 1am.

Andy pulled Sharon close to him and led her to the couch as he said, “Now, you wanna tell me what was going through your head besides what you just told me. Cause, I know it takes a little more than that to get you this upset.”

“It’s just me and my stupid baggage again. There were so many nights I waited up for Jack to come home and he never did or he’d stumble in at 4am. I know he’s not you and I trust you implicitly when it comes to your sobriety. It’s just…when you didn’t call or text and it got progressively later and later, the fear of what might’ve happened to you that could’ve prevented you from calling or texting started to seep in and I guess some old fears started to creep in,” explained Sharon.

“That’s not stupid, Sharon. It’s perfectly natural to worry, especially this late at night. I’m sorry I was late and didn’t call and made you worry. From now on, we’re keeping spare car chargers in all the cars so this doesn’t happen again. Okay?” said Andy.

Sharon nodded her head against Andy’s shoulder before she said, “Thank you.”

“If it keeps you from being this upset about something I can fix so easily, I’d do it a thousand times,” Andy told her.

Sharon smiled up at him before she said, “Still, I appreciate it. It shows you care.”

“I do care about your feelings. Quite a lot actually,” Andy told her lightheartedly.

“I know. Let’s go to bed,” said Sharon.

“You know I’m always game for that,” joked Andy.

“Very funny. Don’t make me send you back to Kenny’s house to sleep on his couch. Because I will,” Sharon told him.

“I know, I know. Sleep is important. So, is quality time though,” Andy told her.

“Well, let’s have quality time sleeping tonight and we’ll talk about other activities tomorrow when we’re both a little more rested and have a bit more energy, huh?” said Sharon.

“Good plan,” Andy told Sharon as they walked back towards their bedroom together.

“That’s why you love me,” Sharon told him lightheartedly.

“One of the many reasons,” replied Andy seriously as they shut the door and got ready to go to sleep for what remained of the very late night.


End file.
